


Beauty and the Waitress

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is a fuckboi, And a creep, Blake’s suffering, F/F, and Yang is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Blake and Adam are on a date and Blake realised that Adam is not the kind of person she wants to spend her energy on.Fortunately... a certain, blonde waitress knows when to bail a lady out of a shitty date.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275





	Beauty and the Waitress

“... I actually have a demo tape prepared. Maybe if you play your cards right, you’ll be the first to listen to it.”

“Oh? How exciting.” Blake says through a forced grin as the young man with bull horns and red dyed hair smirks at her, his sharp, blue eyes drifting a little too close to the cleavage of her dress for comfort. “You must be talented.” She adds, hoping to placate him despite very much wanting out of her current situation.

“I think I am. But my music is… different to anything you’ve ever heard. Very…  _ me.” _

_ ‘Said every try hard ever.’ _ Blake thinks to herself dryly as she takes a sip of red wine, fighting back the urge to down in one go. Something tells her that letting herself become inebriated around Adam would be a mistake. “Oh? You’re into indie music? Alternative?”

“No. Of course not.” He scoffs, rolling his his and sneering at her. He shakes his head at her before offering her a condescending smile that makes her skin crawl. “I think that you’ll find that I’m not like other men, Blak. Just like you’re not like other women. You’re real.”

“As opposed to… a fake woman?” Blake says slowly, narrowing her eyes at Adam and crossing her arms across her chest. 

“As opposed to, say, blondie over there.”

Blake glances over and watches as their waitress laughs at a patron’s joke, her eyes dancing happily as her mouth stretched into a beautiful smile. “What do you mean? She’s pretty. Polite. Funny. How is  _ she  _ fake?”

“Look at her. She’s just another blonde bimbo. All tits, no brain.” Adam laughs, cruel and sharp enough to make Blake fight back the urge to clock him one then and there. “Not like you, though, Blake. You’re…  _ special.” _

_ ‘And you’re a sexist, creepy mother fucker that I hope never to talk to again.’ _ Blake thinks to herself, turning to Adam and cupping her jaw in her hand boredly as he launches into  _ another _ new topic about him that Blake’s  _ sure  _ to find attractive. She forces a smile when he glances at her, nodding and playing the role of attentive date.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” The blonde waitress comes over and offers them a small, apologetic smile. “There’s a call for you in the back. A friend of yours says that it’s an emergency.”

“I’m sure it can wai-“

“Sir? With all due respect, I was talking to your date, not you.” The woman, Yang, if her name badge is anything to go off of, says with a forced grin that Blake knows all too well from working in a coffee shop all day. “I’m sure that she can answer for herself.”

“Give me a moment.” Blake says quickly, grabbing her bag despite her confusion and following the waitress to a back office. “Uh… where’s the phone?”

“Okay. Real talk?” Yang sighs, her polite smile shifting into something far more sheepish as she adjusts her server’s dress and runs her neck awkwardly. “It kinda looked like that dude was making you uncomfortable and, well, I’ve dealt with my fair share of creeps so I thought that I’d give you an opportunity to get away. I’m sorry if I’m stepping out of line.”

“Oh my  _ God.  _ No. No, you’re… doing me the  _ biggest  _ favour right now.” Blake laughs, pinching her nose as she slumps against a table and groans. “I think he’s this close to inviting me back to his place to listen to his amazing demo track so I can fall to my knees in worship.”

“Oof. That bad?”

“We’ve been here for nearly two hours. So far, the conversation has completely been about him.”

“Huh. I didn't realise that you were on a date with Gaston.”

“Oh. Okay. Yeah, you definitely get bonus hero points for referencing my favourite Disney film.” Blake finds herself giggling, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“I mean… I’m not surprised. You would really fit the role of Belle.” Yang says with a small, teasing grin. “Clever, beautiful and a total book nerd? I can see it.”

“Does that make you my heroic prince?” Blake retorts easily, surprising herself at just how different her dynamic with this stranger compared to her classmate turned date. Yang was… surprisingly enchanting. “Is this the part where you sweep me off of my feet and into the sunset on your white horse.”

“Nah. Technically… it’s a black and yellow motorbike.” Yang grins, winking playfully at Blake, who feels heat creep up her neck. “But I kinda can't do any sweeping while I’m on the clock. Sorry, Princess.”

“That’s valid. Hey… could you tell my date that my friend had an emergency and I had to go immediately?” Blake asks with a small, hopeful smile. “I don’t think I can sit through the rest of whatever he’s got planned for the night.”

“Of course!” Yang says, nodding eagerly, her lips tilting into small smirk. “I’ll even give you a five minutes head start so he doesn’t try to chase you down.”

“My hero.” Blake jokes softly, before biting her lip and glancing towards a notepad and pen. Quickly, she grabs it and hits down her name and number before turning back to Yang and holding up the piece of paper between two fingers and stepping close to her with a coy smile. “In fact… Why don’t you take this? Maybe you can take me out on a  _ better  _ date than him.” She says coyly, tucking the note into the pocket of Yang’s apron. She steps back and quirks a brow, biting back a laugh at the stunned expression on the waitress’s face, her skin turning a bright red as she stutters. “Is there a backway I can leave through or…?”

“Yes! Backway! This way!” Yang sputters, turning sharply around and leading Blake to a small alleyway. She escorts her to the parking lot and grins nervously. “I, uh, I’ll see you around?”

“I hope so.” Blake says smoothly, walking over to her car and opening the door. “What’s a princess without her hero, after all?” She winks, and settles into her car and drives home, fingers twitching until she collapses onto her bed and lets out a muffled scream into her pillows.

Her date with her classmate may have been a complete bust… but perhaps, that was for the better.


End file.
